Immortality
Immortality is the power to possibly live an eternal lifespan. The beings with this ability are labeled as immortal. Overview Immortal beings are protected from a natural death, but can still be killed or vanquished through magical means. Immortality does not mean the possessor is invulnerable, as they can still obtain wounds, such as cuts and bruises. Furthermore, these beings are either immune to aging or at least age at a much slower rate than mortals. Divine entities, also known as gods, naturally possess immortality. The oldest of them have existed for thousands of years. However, they can be contained and killed through powerful enough methods. This is an ability possessed by Whitelighters and Darklighters. However, as Whitelighters received their powers from the Elders and were bound to them, they all died along with the Elders during the Apocalypse, along with their Darklighters. Only two of them, Helen McGantry (who was out of commission) and Harry Greenwood, (after the Elders stripped him of his powers, Fiona channeled the power of a Vortex Viribus to restore all of his Whitelighter abilities, making him no longer tied to the Elders) remained alive after the Elders' demise, as well as their Darklighter duplicates. Almost, if not all, demons are immortal, though some require additional powers or rituals to sustain their immortality. The demon Alastor was also immortal (as Hunter stated that he was at least 3000 years old) and maintained the appearance of a middle aged person. The demon Taydeus required draining ther life force of others to maintain his immortality, while Viralis required a ritual sacrifice to survive for another ten years. Fiona Callahan possessed immortality due to her role as the Keeper of The Sacred Flame/''Steward of The Source of All Evil''. In her case, the immortality made her near-indestructible and no one was able to find an effective method to outright kill her. However, her immortality was stripped by Macy Vaughn with a demonic Voodoo ritual. It was later revealed that Fiona’s immortality would have saved her from dying when she ignited the Sacred Flame, had Macy not stripped it from her. Macy became immortal for a short period of time after merging with The Source of All Evil. Her immortality and all other powers of the Source were relinquished by herself and her sisters with a spell. Enhanced Durability Additionally, immortal beings also possess an enhanced durability, thus these beings are able to withstand physical and/or magical harm that would otherwise be lethal. It also grants beings protection against the effects of their own powers. Self-Resurrection Whitelighters and Darklighters possess the ability to come back to life upon being killed. However, so far, this ability was only shown to work when they are killed by their counterpart species, as Whitelighters cannot kill Darklighters, and vice versa. According to Harry Greenwood, when Whitelighters are killed, they are returned to the grave of their original self. This also appears to be the case for their Darklighter counterparts. Macy's Unknown Voodoo Immortality Stripping Spell Harry Greenwood knew of a spell to strip an immortal being of their immortality, but it required that the ritual be self-inflicted. This can be circumvented by the use of a demonic voodoo ritual and casting the spell on oneself while controlling the immortal. Macy used herself as the voodoo doll and then the sign of infinity was cut up on both of their skin. Incantation :Oog-basa Dormi-saunt! :Oog Basa-dormi-saunt. :Oog-basa-dormi-saunt. :Jarridnee min an-noor el-abadeyy. Known Users Original Power *Whitelighters **Harry Greenwood **Tessa Flores-Cohen *Demons **Alastor **Taydeus (had to be maintained through Life Force Absorption) **Viralis (through a 10 female sacrifice ritual once every ten years) **Gorgons ***Medusa *Gods **Satyrs ***Leon **Tawerets ***Sela *Witches **Fiona Callahan (as the Keeper of the Sacred Flame; stripped) **Macy Vaughn (merged with the Source; relinquished) *Demon-Witches **Abigael Jameson-Caine Category:Powers Category:Spells Category:Season 1 Spells